The Lost Elven Queen
by MadHatterx12
Summary: Thranduil didn't expect his wife to come back after being gone for so long, nor did he expect her to come back with no memory of her life in Middle Earth, his wife didn't die but only was reincarnated into a human in a totally different world called Earth.


Hundreds of years ago, the Elven Queen mysteriously disappeared and the only thing that people knew was that she was last seen in Gundabad. Searches has been made but to no avail. The blood of too many elven soldiers has been spilled for this quest and so that is what led her husband Thranduil King of the Woodland Realm to stop the research and officially declare his soulmate to be dead. Thranduil didn't stop mourning his wife but managed to stay for his subjects and more importantly his son. However, he grew cold without Eiliannel and didn't let his emotions rule his life. People at his court who knew their King when his Queen was still besides him didn't recognize their ruler and as time passed they even wondered if it was the same person. Thranduil raised his son as well as he could and was rather sastified with the result. Indeed, Legolas grew with a tender and gentle heart while inheriting his father's looks.

After the Battle of the Five Armies, Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel came back to Mirkwood where Tauriel spend a lot of time mourning her lost love. Things in the kingdom was rather quiet and people were beginning to accept the losses of their loved ones and finding peace of heart again when an unexpecting messenger from Rivendell was about to change their existence.

* * *

Marie was an ordinary girl and was about to finish her last year of college in the Northeast of the United States of America. She grew up in France but after the death of her parents she moved to the US where she lived with her uncle who was her only remaining relative. Marie is a friendly girl who is easy to get along with and after five years in the american soil, she started to call her new house her _home_. She was studying history and she was soon to become an European History Teacher at a nearby school. Everything was going according to plan until one fateful day where she woke up in a garden instead of her appartment.

When she opened her eyes and discovered that she was on the grass near a rose bush she couldn't believe it. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and touched the ground only to feel the grass between her fingers. Marie didn't drink alcohol and didn't take any drugs but at that moment she was sure that someone drugged her. Indeed, she had an horrible headache that didn't seem to go away. When she got up and started to move toward a fountain, she noticed how tall she was and decided to take off her glasses and put her hands in her head in order to ease the pain. She didn't see the elf coming her way with a concerning look on his face.

" _Are you alright?_ " His voice was sweet and unnatural to her ears. Marie looked up only to see a tall looking man with weird pointy ears and very long brown hair. She was trying so hard to understand what the man was saying that she didn't notice the fact that her eye sight was perfect without her glasses.

"What? What are you saying? I'm sorry I don't know where am I, I woke up here only minutes ago.." she says with her thick french accent. She didn't know what kind of language this man was speaking but she thought that using english might help the situation. She expected him to speak english as it is the universal language but the elf frowned even more as he was hearing someone talk in an unknown language. He tried all the languages he knew even Khuzdul (he didn't expect an elleth like her to speak the tongue of the Dwarves but he was going desperate) but nothing worked and so he decided to bring her to Lord Elrond, hoping _he_ could communicate with her.

Marie was starting to be scared of this all situation and this strange man didn't help her headache. She let him guiding her to a place she didn't know because she could feel in her bones that he didn't have any ill intentions. All of her fears disappeared when she laid eyes upon the architecture of Rivendell, she was truly mesmerized that she didn't noticed that she stopped listening to the man besides her and to other voices around her. She has never seen anything like it and she was walking with an open mouth and was looking everywhere. She wished she had a camera with her so she could take pictures but the man besides her didn't let her stop and she soon was facing an other man with dark hair and a silver circlet on his forehead. When her eyes fell upon Lord Elrond and noticed the beautiful robes he was wearing she started to realise that she was still in her pajamas. At that moment she was really regretting to have brought this ridiculous Disney pajamas, luckily the pants and long sleeve top were loose so it wasn't revealing. She was blushing and she was playing with her glasses in her right hand hoping that it would calm down.

Lord Elrond was quite surprised and intrigued by what Lindir has told him. In his old age he has never seen anything like it, an elleth that speak a language that nobody has ever heard and that elf was no other than Eiliannel, his long lost friend. He recognized her immediately even if he can tell that she's different than from what he remembers. Her body language is nothing like one of an elf but more of an human. Elrond scrutinized her for a long moment, eyes narrowing, before he finally talked.

" _Eiliannel, is that truly you?_ " says Lord Elrond in a hushed voice.

The expression on Marie's face was not what he was expecting. He was expecting her to recognize her name and to greet him like she used to but she remained silent with a confused expression on her face. Elrond could tell what she was thinking and his healer instincts told him that she was suffering, from what he didn't know since she could stand and walk just fine. He dismissed Lindir and led Marie into one of his guest room, he didn't stop talking to her the whole time they were walking but she only responded in a language he didn't recognized. Once they were in the guest room, Marie spotted the mirror immediately as it was occupying half the size of the wall and she let a high-pitched scream when she saw her reflection. Her eyes widened and she fainted instantly.

For the second time of the day, Marie woke up in a unusual place, this time it was in a comfortable bed with Lord Elrond and a healer she hasn't seen before. She didn't listen to what they were saying and examined herself instead. Nothing was the same. Her black and wavy hair was way longer and more notably she wasn't overweight anymore. Marie was normally 5'1 but not now and her _legs_ , he has now very long legs. Not to mention her ears which was very much like Lindirs. This was too much to bear so she started sobbing like a elfling because she couldn't understand how it was possible. She was panicking and demanding explanations from Lord Elrond. He then decided to administer a sleeping potion so she would calm down. After making sure she was sleeping in her new room, Lord Elrond rushed to send a messenger to Mirkwood with the mission to tell the great news, although he didn't fully undertand what was happening.

Few days has passed and the headache was completely gone after a long rest. Marie was starting to get used to the people around her, the sound of their voices didn't sound so alien anymore and she started to understand what they were saying. For now she was only responding with hand signs but it was only in a matter of hours until they would be able to communicate, their language was no longer unfamiliar to Marie's ears. Lord Elrond didn't let anyone besides him and Lindir to visit her as she was still unpredictable. He didn't understand her reaction when she saw herself in the mirror and was hoping that once her husband will be here, he would be able to lighten things up.

He hoped she will recognize her husband but something told him that she will react exactly how she reacted when she saw him, with no recollection whatsoever.


End file.
